The Dead of Night
by kolulu100
Summary: Lux Abandonato wasn't as normal as everyone thought. Even the greatest hitman, Reborn, couldn't read her like he could with everyone else. No one could get inside of her mind. During a humans life there are many obstacles that one must overcome. Unfortunately for some people the obstacles are more hard and dangerous. For Lux, this is just the beginning of the dangerous path.
1. Chapter 1

I've heard from many people that having white hair is abnormal for someone my age. Yes, my hair is as white as snow. My eyes are a color of amber with a tint of red. They can also change color depending on the situation I'm in.

The classroom that I'm sitting in now is full of chatter. I'm by myself in the back row of the room like always. The teacher walked in and quieted us down. As the lesson began I looked out the window. The air changed around me. I feared what or who was there watching.

I raised my hand and walked out of the classroom. I went to my hiding place which was in the trees behind the school. Skipping classes was nothing to me. I'm not afraid unlike everyone in the school. So I slept for most of the day.

As I woke up I saw that it was the last class of the day. I like the last class. It was quiet and tranquil. I got to the class and lay down on the floor. My teacher welcomed me with a smile. Smiling was foreign to me and my facial muscles.

As I was lying down, the teacher started class. She was my favorite teacher I've had. She left me alone, never asked questions, and she lets me sleep every day. At least today I got to sleep for three quarters of the period.

My thoughts were racing about that weird presence I had felt earlier. "I wonder if it's _him_," I said to myself quietly. Worry took over me and I began to put up my guard. The bell rang and students ran out of the classroom. I got up slowly and began to walk out of the school. The weird presence left. I was grateful for that.

I forced myself to walk home. Home was a living hell. Every day the parents that adopted me scream and yell at each other. They don't really care about me but I don't mind. It's not like they're my _real_ family. My so called mother would yell at me for nothing then my so called father would yell at the so called mom to stop yelling because it's annoying. Dinner was never made…ever.

I got up to my house and I heard glass breaking and a scream. I rushed in and looked at the bloody scene. Though I really didn't know why I rushed in a panic. There was glass all over the floor. My so called mother was on the ground in a pool of her blood groaning and moaning in pain and my so called father standing over her grinning. He looked at me.

"Why did you do this to her," I asked in a clam voice. My hand is in my pocket dialing for help. Before he could answer the sirens were near and he growled at me. "Who called the cops?" He's going to attack me. Right on time he ran towards me with a knife in his hands. I stood there with no fear.

"Are you going to kill me the same way you killed _her_?" He stopped and then dropped to the ground. Police cars are surrounding my house. As the cops came in, my father stood up and threw the knife towards me. It pierced my arm. I winced in pain but I made no noise.

The cops looked at me and started to do what they do. They sent me to the hospital where I was sown back together. My so called father on the other side…he was killed by the cops trying to escape/kill them. He was an idiot from the start.

"What's your name miss?" One of the officers came up to me. "My name is Lux Abandonato. Do you want me to answer some questions for you?" He nodded and sat down in front of me. "My name is officer Daisuke. I need you to answer some things for me." I nodded and he continued.

"What is your relationship to the two victims?" "They were my parents that had adopted me." He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry for your lost. How old are you know?" I made up my age to make things easier. "I'm turning 18 in a couple of days." That was a complete lie. I was only 16 and my birthday was in the lonely month of December.

"That will be all. Thank you for your answers." He bowed and left. I got discharged from the hospital soon after and left to go back to the house. The house was surrounded by yellow tape, police cars, and officers. "Hey, this isn't any place for a girl to be." An officer yelled and ran towards me. "I live here and I have nowhere to stay." His expression changed.

"I'm sorry but you can't come back here for a while. You must be the victims' daughter." I nodded slightly and his face was full of sadness. "I'm sorry but you can't come here." He walked away from me and back to the other officers. The weird presence came back.

"What's going on here?!" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around. Three boys from my school were behind me. "There is nothing going on but a crime scene. It's not a place for little ones to be running around." They gulped and looked horrified.

"What happened here anyway?" The baseball captain and star asked. "There was a murder, than an injury to another, than finally the killer got shot by the cops." The little one, Tsunayoshi, gulped hard and his eyes widened.

"Then why are you here?" The boy from Italy asked. I think his name was Gokudera…or something like that. "Well this is my home and now that man had killed her I've got nowhere to stay." They looked worried and surprised. They looked down and didn't say a word. "Now if you excuse me I'll be going now." I started to walk away.

The weird presence was getting stronger. I had a feeling that I was going to either break down or just keep walking. "Hello my dear Lux." The voice was vaguely familiar, but why? "Reborn what are you doing here?" Tsuna came running towards me from behind. I stopped walking and turned around.

Oh no, this isn't good at all. The baby smirked and pulled out his gun on me. "You remembered me after all of these years." He pulled the trigger and I moved slightly, the bullet barley missed my head. The three boys were freaking out.

Between me and the baby there was a mental war going on. It was pretty even but he was far stronger. "Ah what's happening?" Tsuna screamed out loud. I could only hear muffles around me because I was so focused. The baby smirked and he won. I looked away and started to walk away. "Wait a second Lux. Don't you need somewhere to stay?"

I had gotten angry. "Yes, but I don't want to stay with any of you." I said in a disgusting voice. I walked away to the woods where I always went when I was troubled.

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

"Who was that? And how do you know her, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "That is Lux Abandonato, as you can see she goes to your school. The reason on how I know her is a secret that will unfold in time." Reborn smirked and walked home.

YOUR P.O.V:

The next day was just like any other at school but you saw that the three from yesterday come up to you. "G-good morning, Lux." Tsuna said. "I supposed it is a good morning." I said casually. He and the other two tensed.

"T-this girl is weird, jyudaime." Gokudera said in a hushed tone. "It's bad to talk ill of one another." You said as you turned around to the front.

As the class started there were whispers from my classmates. They were something like 'she probably killed her parent's.' and 'she's such a freak, why would anyone like her.' Everyone is so annoying. They don't know anything and they judge right away. I let out a sigh of annoyance out and stared out of the window as always.

I excused myself and skipped all of my classes yet again. I went to the trees and started to fall asleep until a baby landed right on me. "Reborn, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to check up on my favorite student." I sighed.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember training with you. My memories have been quite fuzzy but there's a feeling I get whenever you get close to me that I don't like." He jumped down in front of me and nodded. "I accepted as much. You were only a child when you were put under my care." "So you know who I am and about my past?" He was about to respond when a certain prefect interrupted us.

"Why are you outside and not in class, herbivore?" Hibari Kyoya said as he studied me. "Honestly, I was skipping class and was trying to take a nap, but someone interrupted me." I said as I looked straight down to Reborn. Hibari saw him and tensed.

"Baby, fight me." Was all he said as he got into a fighting position. "You should fight Lux instead. She is the best student that I've ever trained." Hibari looked at me with bloodlust in his eyes. "I'm too tired to fight plus I really hate you Reborn so much." Hibari ran towards me and attacked me as I dodged his attack with complete ease.

"That's true Lux. Hibari stop fighting my student this instance." Hibari stopped and glared at Reborn. He walked away pissed off. "Lux, you should go back to class." "Fine, but you owe me big time." He jumped on my head again and agreed.

I walked into the next class, getting stared at. Reborn had sneaked into my bag. "Lux-san, would you like to solve the problem on the board?" The teacher asked me. "I'd rather not." I said with boredom. He got mad at this and sent me out of the class and said "Just don't show your face back in this class room again!"

"Was that needed Lux?" Reborn asked. "I suppose not but then again, I really could care less." Reborn snickered. "Where are we headed Lux?" "I guess my house since I'm clearly not wanted at school." I walked to my house and passed two guys that had a green uniform on them. "They're going to be trouble." Apparently they heard me.

The blonde one took ahold of my shoulder. "What was that girl?" I looked straight up at him. He tensed as he looked into my eyes. "Just leave her Ken." The other one said. "B-but that girl isn't human. She's more like a demon!" He exclaimed.

"Am I really a demon, Reborn?" I said with a pang of sadness. "You can be like one but you're just misunderstood." I sighed as I made it back to my house. The cops were gone and so was everything. "I guessed they cleaned everything up." Reborn jumped from my bag and onto the floor.

"What should we do now?" Reborn questioned me. "I think you should answer some questions."

"I'll only answer when you're ready."

"What do you mean by ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I promise to tell you but not now. You're mentality isn't stable enough." I looked to Reborn. "Fine." Reborn just smiled. There was a silence between the two of us. "You should join Tsuna's family." "Why should I? What would I gain out of joining?" I asked.

Reborn smirked which was never good from what I could remember. "It would give you the answers that you need and strong opponents to fight as well." I thought about it. "I'll join." "Very good but your existence from the family will be hidden till the ring battles." Reborn said to me.

He handed me a ring and a half. "Lux, do you know what guardian you are?" "The moon and night." I replied without even knowing what I said. "See, you're remembering things just by the rings." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. "But why is the night ring have no symbol and why isn't it in half like the moon ring?" "You're the only night guardian in the world. The only one like you was in Primo's family." He told me seriously.

"When does my training start?" "You hardly need training." I looked down at him with a skeptical look. "Then how do I prepare?" Reborn smirked at me again. "I'll have you fight Hibari for a while. His hits on your head will get your memories back." My eye twitched. "I'd rather not."

"I'll call Vongola IX to have you transported to Italy to train." "I-I'd like that a lot honestly." Reborn laughed. "You were always attached to him even when you were a child." Reborn said reminiscing in memories.

"When I first met you, you hid behind Timoteo's leg. You were adorable back then. You'd always surprise everyone with the insults that came out of your mouth." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "I guess I've stayed the same but changed as well." Reborn nodded.

"Well, I think I need to get back to Tsuna and the others to train." "Just don't kill them on me Reborn. I need a family to go to when I get back from Italy after all." I said with full confidence. Reborn looked back at me surprised but then smirked. "You'll definitely have a family to come home to."

The next day I was content for once. I had gotten a letter from Nono that he'll meet me at the airport tomorrow. I was excited to go back to Italy. It seemed that after a good night's rest, I've been getting memories from when I was smaller.

I walked to school and took my usual seat in the back. I noticed three presences coming towards me. There was Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "H-hello Lux, how are you doing?" Tsuna asked. "I'm content, and you?" I asked making small talk. Tsuna gulped and answered. "I-I'm fine. U-uh here, my mom made this for you when I told her about what had happened." Tsuna shoved a very large bento box towards my way.

"What's this?" I questioned. "Stupid woman, it's a lunch, didn't your mother teach you any manners?!" Gokudera yelled. "Gokudera don't be mean!" Yamamoto scolded him. I took the bento box and stared at it confused. "A-are you alright?" Tsuna asked me. I tried to give him a smile. "I-It's nothing. I just never had anyone do this for me for a very long time." I started to get a little teary eyed. Tsuna smiled and took a seat at his desk.

Throughout class I kept thinking about the bento box. When lunch came I took the bento box and took it to my usual place in the trees and opened it up. "Mama made it just for you Lux, so eat as much as you want." Reborn said as he walked to me. I smiled at him and started to eat the food. I couldn't help but start to cry a little. "Why are you crying?" Reborn asked.

"I-It's been years since I've had something like this happen. When a total stranger goes out of their way to make me something." Reborn smiled and started to eat with me. "How long has it been since you've eaten last?" "A couple of days actually." He frowned at that. "You need all of the strength you can get."

I kept eating and eating the lunch till there was only a meal left. "I've eaten several meals already?" I asked to no one in particular. Reborn just smiled at me. "I feel bad for having Tsuna's mother making me this delicious lunch. Someone else could have needed it more than me." "Nonsense, mama loves to make food and she's very kind towards everyone." Reborn said. I smiled again.

"You smiled two real smiles in years, Lux." "It feels weird to smile, you know? Being in that household with my adoptive parents would be complete hell for some other people. There was no such thing as kindness there. It feels like my whole life has never had much kindness."

"You did have some though. Like when you met me and the others, Timoteo, and now. Am I right?" "Yes you are correct. I've been getting a lot of my memories back but only the happy ones. The other ones are in a blur." Reborn nodded. "I have to get back to dame-Tsuna. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport." Reborn took off.

When he left my stomach grumbled again. I hesitantly ate the last meal in the bento box. "This lunch is the best thing that has happened to me in years." I quietly whispered. "What are you doing out here, herbivore?"

"I'm thinking over things." I stood up after putting the bento back together. I started to walk away. Hibari stopped me from getting anywhere else. "What were you and the baby talking about?" He demanded. "We were talking about this lunch that Tsuna's mother made me." He let go of my arm. I went back to class and saw Tsuna there.

I walked over to him and gave him the bento box back. "T-thank you, Tsuna-san. I truly appreciated the lunch." He looked at me dumbfounded. I went back to my desk and stared at out of the window again.

During a break I had, I went to walk the halls. There was a group of girls there that came my way. "Hey, it's the freak!" "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" "Maybe she should go die in a hole!" They kept spitting insults at me. This drew the class and some others towards us.

I saw Tsuna there looking at me with sadness. I smiled a fake smile at the group of girls. "What are you smiling about, bitch?!" One yelled. "I'm smiling at the fact that you're crowding a certain prefect that's going to bite you all to death." They screamed and ran. I glanced at Hibari just turning the corner. Tsuna ran up to me. "A-are you alright, Lux-san?" "I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me, Tsuna-san. You should worry about your loved ones right now." Tsuna was confused about what you meant.

The last class came and I was happy for that. The teacher handed out our tests that we had recently did. I got a perfect grade on it. I laid my head on the desk and stared out of the window catching something in the corner of my eye. A fluffy yellow bird flying towards the open part of the window. It came at me and sat on my arm that was lying on the desk.

I started to play with the small bird till the bell rang. The bird flew out of the window. I sighed a little and walked home. There was a presence behind me. I looked back and saw the blonde, Ken, from yesterday staring at me.

"Uh, do you need anything?" He yelped. "Stay away from me demon!" He yelled. "Ken, she's not a demon." The other guy walked to his friend and caught a glimpse of my rings. "Look at her hands, Ken." Ken studied me closely then tensed.

"W-what do we do?" "We should tell Mukuro-sama about her." They kept staring at me. "You do know that I can hear you, right?" They tensed. They started to run away till I caught on their jackets. "Ah, the demon girl got us!" I dropped them and smacked him upside the head. "I'm no demon you mutt."

Ken and I had a staring contest with some insults thrown. "Ken, stop this. We need to get back to Mukuro-sama to give report." The other guy said.

When they left, I made sure to find out who this Mukuro guy is.

NO ONE'S P.O.V.:

When Tsuna made it home he opened the bento box to see that it was completely empty. "How is anyone able to eat this much?" Tsuna asked.

"This was the first meal in days." Reborn commented. "H-huh?!" "She hasn't had a decent meal in years as well. Didn't you see the tears in her eyes as she looked at it this morning? Did you even see how she savored each bite while crying a little?" Tsuna looked to Reborn saddened.

"S-so she was happy?" "Of course she was. She actually smiled for the first time in how many days, years?" Reborn said to his student.

"She was bullied today as well. Some girls were telling her to go die and other horrible things." "I saw that as well."

"I wish they wouldn't do that to her. She didn't do anything at all. I wanted to do something but I couldn't at all. Lux-san defended herself." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's words.

"She's too strong for her own good. But, you should of have done something. What if she's not in school tomorrow?" Tsuna paled at his mentors words.

When I woke up the next morning, Reborn was on my couch waiting. "Good morning Reborn." I said tiredly. "Good morning Lux. You have someone waiting at the front door." I opened the door and there was a finely dressed man at the door.

"Good morning guardian of the moon and night. Please go get your things so we don't have Nono wait too long." I nodded and walked up to things I needed. I got clothes, electronics and some other unimportant things.

When I went downstairs, Reborn jumped onto my head. "Let's not make Nono wait any longer."

The guy outside drove us to the airport. There was only a single guy there. He was old but something told me that he was very wise and powerful. "I'm guessing that's him." Reborn nodded in my arms. He spotted me and smiled.

"It's been years my dear Lux. How have you been?" He asked. "I've been fine Nono. But my memories are blurry." "Please call me grandfather. That's what you used to call me when you were younger. Come, let's get back home." My eyes sparkled. "Alright, grandfather." I smiled and followed him on the plane. Reborn stayed behind smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken up by Nono. "We're in Italy dear." I stood up and followed him off of the plane. His guardians were there waiting. "Welcome home guardian of the moon and night." They said in a chorus of voices. I couldn't help but blush a little and walked into the car.

I was too busy gazing at the scenery as the car drove on. Nono and his guardians were talking amongst each other. When we got to headquarters my eye twitched as I looked to what I was going to stay at for some time. "Welcome home, Lux, guardian of the moon and night." Nono said to me. I smiled at him. "I'm actually home. I'm remembering things about this place." He smiled. "How about we talk over tea in my office?" I nodded.

I sipped on the sweet tea and smiled. "You've grown since the last time I saw you." "I guess I have." Nono smiled at me. "I heard what happened to your parents that adopted you." "It's fine grandfather. They would always fight and because of that I never had a meal ready. I had gotten used to not eating for a long period of time because of it." He looked at me surprised.

"That's horrible. How were you able to survive with no food?" "I slept for most of the day during school." He nodded. "How is school going for you by the way?" "Well I'm a straight A student." "Reborn told me that you've been getting bullied. He recorded the whole thing for me."

I was beginning to think my life was a drama on T.V. or something. "The bulling never bothers me. But there are two people that have been following me lately." He seemed really interested. "They kept talking about a certain Mukuro guy and that they are going to tell him about me." I continued.

"Who were the two that followed you?" "One guy's name was Ken who had blonde hair and acted like a mutt. The other was a guy with Ken was cool, calm and collected with glasses and blue-ish hair." He nodded. "They're going to be quiet troublesome." "That's what I said when I first encountered them." He laughed at me a little.

He showed me to my room. It was huge. He saw how I was staring and laughed. "If you need me, I'll be at my office." "Alright, grandfather." My phone started to ring.

"Hello Reborn, how are you?" "I'm good but Tsuna is scared right now." "What did you say to him, baby?" "I told him that he should of have done something to stop the bullies and what if you didn't come to school tomorrow. You know, things that will make him worry." I laughed. "Reborn that's mean, even for you!" I continued to laugh till I heard a crash. "Lux, what was that crash?" "I don't know. I'm going to hang up and investigate." Before he could say anything, I had ended the call.

I opened the door cautiously. I looked out and saw no danger, so I continued my way to Nono's office. That's when I saw that the office was a complete mess. There were two men in there. One had black hair and the other with long silver hair.

I heard them talking. "Just give it to me old man!" "I'm afraid I can't do that." Nono responded. I knew that he was going to attack him. I had no weapons to attack them with unfortunately. I went in cautiously. Nono saw me.

"It'll make it easier for everyone if you just hand Vongola over to me." The man said again. I shook my head in disapproval. 'He'd give the Vongola over to me before he would you.' I thought in my head. The guy started to get louder and louder. The guy with silver hair pulled out his sword. "VOI, just give it to the boss!" I winced at his scream. Nono kept a watchful eye on me.

I kept watching the situation quietly, waiting for them to make the wrong move. The guy with black hair pulled out his gun out and fired it at the desk. Nono was still staring at me. He wasn't frightened but concerned for what I might do.

"I'll only ask you one more time old man. Give me Vongola!" "I'm afraid I cannot do that Xanxus." He growled at Nono and began charging his gun. I got in a stance and I ran and jumped towards the man, latching onto him. I twisted him making him fall face first on the ground.

"I don't care who the fuck you are to Nono nor do I even care. But don't you ever try to kill that man. If you do value your worthless existence, you better take your friend and leave this place, scum." Everyone looked at me surprised. I got up off Xanxus and he glared at me.

"Who the hell are you to be calling me sc-" He stopped when he saw me. "Let's go trash!" His friend looked at me with surprise and growled. When they left the room, I kept staring at them with a cold look. Xanxus looked back at me then walked away.

I turned around to Nono. "Are you alright?" I asked in a calm voice. "Yes I am very much so. Thank you, Lux, for saving my life." I smiled. "You're welcome grandfather." "That was quite impressive what you did there." "I don't have a weapon so I used what I could only think of." He nodded as if in deep thought. My phone rang again.

"Hello?" "Did anything happen?" Reborn asked. "Nothing too bad. Just two guys threatening Nono but I took care of them." "Alright then, I'll call you later." He hung up.

"Lux that was Xanxus and Squalo. Xanxus is my adopted son and boss of the Varia. Squalo is his right hand man." Nono told me. I could only nod. "He doesn't deserve to have the Vongola." "Why do you say that?" He questioned me. "He does not have the Vongola blood inside of him." Nono stared at me and smiled. "How about we go get something to eat." I smiled. "Alright, I'm getting hungry actually."

NO ONE'S P.O.V.:

When Tsuna walked into the class room he looked desperately for Lux. "She isn't here at all." He mumbled under his breath. He took a seat depressed. "What's that matter Jyudaime?" "Lux isn't here." "She's probably home or slept in." Gokudera suggested.

Tsuna waited the whole school day and still no signs of Lux. "If you're that worried, go to her house Dame-Tsuna." Reborn popped out of nowhere. Tsuna agreed to Reborn.

After school, Tsuna went to Lux's house with hope to find her there. Tsuna knocked on the door. "She's not here." Tsuna sunk down onto his knees and started to cry. "What if she's dead?" Tsuna asked Reborn. "We have to find a body before we can claim her as missing. I'll have my men look for her while we train."

I had got back to my room after Nono and I had dinner with his guardians. Today was exhausting considering that stunt that I pulled off. I stripped my clothes and got under the covers to sleep. But that didn't last long. My phone rang again. "If I had a nickel for every time I'm getting called in Italy." I said sarcastically.

"Hello?" "Hello Lux how was your first day in Italy?" I giggled a little. "It was wonderful except for the Varia's boss and right hand man there trying to get Vongola." "That's not good. What did Nono do about that?" "While Xanxus was charging his gun I sprung at him knocking him down on the ground. He left after I said a few things." I could tell that Reborn was surprised.

"That's interesting. The Varia has been trying to get the Vongola for quite some time now. I'm just glad that you're safe. Tsuna just walked in, ciao!" "Ciao."

I sighed and went back to bed.

The bright sun was supposed to wake me up but something else did. The sound of glass shattering got my attention. I jumped out of bed and looked at my window. Glass shards were everywhere on the ground. In the mess of glass was a rock with a note.

The note said 'I'll get you for what you did to boss!'

I knew how serious this situation was but laughed. "Lux, I heard glass breaking, are you alright." Nono opened my door and saw what happened. "It appears that the Varia wants to get back at me for what happened yesterday." He looked worried. "That's not good. I'll make sure that they stop." I sighed. "You don't have to do anything. They guy is still out there by the way." Nono made his way to the broken window.

"I'll make sure that Levi is punished. He is the Varia's lightening guardian and very fond of Xanxus." I stared at Levi on the ground. He looked up at me giving him my famous cold stare. He ran away scared. "All taken care of grandfather." "Very good. Now get ready so I can train you." I nodded.

I walked outside where Nono was. There was a man that was completely covered in white bandages with a black top hat. "It's nice to meet guardian of the moon and night. I am third in command of the Vindice. I'm also here to train you about your night flame while Nono will train you on your moon flame." The man said. I nodded and took a seat with Nono and the man.

"Have you activated your flames recently?" "No I haven't. My memories are still blurry." The man nodded. "Why don't you try to activate any of the flames now?" Nono said. I nodded and stood up. I held both of my hands out and concentrated.

Without knowing I had both flames on my hands. The black on my left and white on my right. "Beautiful job guardian of the moon and night. Now let me tell you what you can do with the flame of night." He stood up and suddenly disappeared. He was behind me.

"You can teleport yourself short distances." "How do I do that?" I asked. "Watch closely and try it." He teleported again. I saw what he meant. I did the very same thing and landed behind him. "You're a fast learner. Let me tell you about the warp hole ability."

"The warp hole ability is when you use the flame to create a warp hole that can send you to another location." He pointed to the cup of tea on the table. There was a black hole next to it that sucked it in. It appeared in my hands. He looked to me and nodded.

I looked at the tea cup. A black mass that turned into a ball was in my hands. It disappeared and went on top of the man's hat. "You're already creating your own use of the flame. You're better than most would expect." "Thank you." I smiled.

"There are two other abilities but I cannot teach them to you. For I have not mastered them yet. One of them is called empower and the other is to create many warp holes which increases your speed to the speed of light. Empower is when you give your flame to allies but only that have the same flame. Giving your flame to any guardians that does not have the flame of night is against the law. But you can give your flame to anyone in the Vindice." I nodded.

"Lux, you're improving so much already. Why don't you give her the present from Bermuda?" The man took out some chains from his cloak. "These are from Bermuda. He is the boss of the Vindice and is busy right now so he couldn't be here to teach you." I took the chains from his hands and inspected them.

"They look like they can withstand explosions." "You are correct. The chains are used for offensive purposes. When unleashed, they can either pierce or explode the target." I nodded and smiled. "I'm afraid my time is up." He looked to me. "You have a wonderful future ahead of you guardian of the moon and night. I'll see you rather soon." He disappeared through a warp hole.

Nono walked to me and smiled. "With the way that you're progressing, you might not have to stay here as long as planned." I smiled. "I guess that's good. I bet Tsuna-san is going to have a heart attack if I stay here too long anyway." We laughed.

"Now let's start to train your moon flame." Nono's voice turned serious. I only stared at him getting ready for training.


	4. Chapter 4

"Before we start, we should probably hit you over the head so you remember some things." Nono suggested. "Funny, Reborn said the same thing." I said. Nono walked over to me and hit me over the head with his cane.

Even though it looked like he barely hit me, it was one of the worst pains I'd ever experience and I blacked out.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Do you remember anything?" Nono said rather cheerfully. "Yes I do. I remember you hitting my head, me blacking out, and of course how to use my flame." I said sarcastically. He and the other guardians laughed.

"At least you got more memories back. How about I say sorry with a gelato?" My eyes sparkled. "Yes!" I jumped off of the couch. "You're still the same after all these years." I giggled a little and went with Nono to get my gelato.

"What kind do you want?" "The chocolate one." He smiled and got me a huge amount of gelato. "How about you stay here for a two weeks then go back home?" I looked to Nono. "Sure, but how long was I supposed to stay here?" "For a month or two but you're progressing more quickly than any of us thought." I nodded and ate my gelato.

Today was my last day here in Italy. I was going to miss it. I followed Nono throughout my two weeks while I was in Italy. He taught me how to run the Vongola and some secrets that will remain secrets for now. Everyone kept telling me that I was growing up to be a beautiful woman.

Nono showed me Vongola Primo's family. "They look exactly like Tsuna and the others." I smiled looking at the picture. "Come along, Lux. We can go see their graves and give respects." I nodded.

We stopped to get some flowers and headed to the graves. "This is the place. We just have to go a little further." Nono said. I followed him through the woods. He stopped at the entrance to the graves. "You go ahead and I'll be here waiting." "Alright."

I walked to see eight graves. Each had a stone of their flames in the grave themselves. I began to place the flowers on the graves till I got the last one. The stone was black and white. I touched the grave slightly. The stones glowed with a soft light.

I could feel pairs of eyes on me. I started to look around me but nothing. I sat back down in front of the grave that was my ancestors. I touched the grave again but this time there was a large glow. I felt the stares getting more intense.

I stood up and saw that Primo and his guardians were behind me. I froze as they analyzed me. Primo smiled at me which made me feel oddly comfortable. "You must be the tenth generation moon and night guardian." I nodded.

"I'm Vongola Primo and these are my guardians." He introduced them all to me. "What may your name be guardian of the moon and night?" Primo asked me again. "My name is Lux Abandonato guardian of the moon and night for Tsunayoshi Sawada." I said in a soft voice.

"Very well Lux. It's a great honor to meet you." I got flustered a little. "What do you mean? I should be saying that, not you." He laughed a little. "That's alright Lux. You should get back with Timoteo. Your friends are really worried about you." I laughed a little. "You have to blame Reborn for that. He said that Tsuna-san should have said something to some bullies that have been telling me to go die and things. Then he told him what if I wasn't in school the next day. I'm pretty sure he had a heart attack." Primo looked at you with sympathy.

"Have you done anything to stop this bulling?" G asked me. "I can't do anything but say that their crowding and they run for their lives." They laughed. "Well I think I do need to go. Nono will be worried if I don't get back soon." Primo nodded. "It was a complete honor to meet the first generation of the Vongola family." I bowed and started to walk back to Nono.

"She's changed from when she was a child." G said. "You're right, G. She was cold to the bone when she first visited. But now she's becoming a beautiful, kind hearted woman." Primo said. "Stop acting like she's your daughter or something Primo." G said.

When I got back to Nono, he was smiling. "How was your visit to the first generation?" "It was amazing, I even talked to them." He was surprised. "That's wonderful, Lux. Now let's get going to the airport."

While we were walking to the plane, there were people that kept following us. "There's people following us." I said in a quiet voice. "I'm well aware of that. Just keep walking, I'll protect you." "Alright, grandfather." We kept walking but we stopped when a knife flew past me. I turned around to see some other Varia members.

"You all are going to make me late for my plane." I said glaring at them. They froze as they stared at me. "Levi wasn't kidding when he said that she was a demon!" One of them said. I took a step towards them. "Ushisishishishi, she's not that bad."

"Lux, don't use your night flame." Nono said quietly to me. "Alright, I'll use my other one then." He sighed. The blonde threw another knife towards me. It bounced off of my. "W-what the hell?" He said. I took another step towards them. They tried to run but they couldn't.

I walked towards them. "I said that you all are making my plane late. Now I suggest you take your leave before I go to more drastic measures." The gravity holding them down got heavier. "F-fine." They said. I walked back to Nono and boarded the plane.

"Lux, come here so I can bandage your arm." Nono said. "Um, alright but I have no wounds." "These bandages are from the Vindice. They'll make sure your night flame won't get out of control. With this on anyone in the Vindice will know who you are." He tightly wrapped my arm and hand.

"Am I an important person to the Vindice?" "Yes you are. You're the only guardian that has had the night flame since the first generation. The Vindice will also protect you from major danger that you'll possibly be in." "I'm guessing that people are after the night flame." He nodded again. "That is correct. But you're also lucky that you have both the Vongola and the Vindice to look after you." I smiled and started to drift off into sleep.

"Lux, we're here." Nono's voice sounded. I got off of the plane and saw Reborn waiting there. "Ciao Lux, how was your trip?" "It was beautiful. You were right about hitting me over the head though. Nono did that and knocked me out." Nono and Reborn laughed.

"I have to go now Lux. There are Varia members that need to be punished for what they did." I laughed at him and waved goodbye. "What happened with the Varia?" Reborn asked.

"Uh, I beat up Xanxus and now the whole Varia is after me." I said monochromatically with a poker face. He laughed. "Let's get you to school. Tsuna has been depressed for a while." I laughed and walked to school. "Your arm is bandaged." Reborn stated.

"The Vindice came and trained me with my flame, gave me chains for weapons which were a gift from Bermuda, and Nono bandaged my arm to control the flame in case it ever got out of control." "So that's why. Why don't you use your abilities to go to school?" Reborn said.

I used a warp hole and jumped in it sending us to school. "You're good with using the flame." "Thank you. We should split up now so Tsuna won't suspect anything." I walked to the classroom and took a seat at my usual spot.

Students started to walk in. I saw Tsuna and Gokudera walk in depressed. I turned towards them and smiled a little. They ran to me. "Lux-chan, you're here!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I should kill you for making Jyudaime worry like that!" I giggled a little.

"Where were you Lux-chan?" Tsuna asked. "I've been taking care of family matters." "Why is your hand bandaged and I thought you didn't have family." Gokudera asked. 'What am I going to say to them? Oh Nono did it for my flame? Someone save me!' I thought in my head.

"I'd rather not answer that." I said hurt and coldly. He nodded and the teacher came in. Class was like usual. When I looked at Tsuna, I could see Primo in him and I saw G in Gokudera. I sighed a little and waited for class to end. I walked out to stretch for break and the same group of girls came towards me.

"What a shame, she's back." One said sarcastically. "And living as well." They spat out words that made me think back to what G had said about the bulling. "Hey, aren't you listening to us?!" They yelled. I looked at them with the same look I gave Xanxus. I clenched my fist. "I think I am going to do something about it, G." I said under my breath.

"What was that, bitch?!" I gave a fake smile and was about to punch her in the face till Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in front of me. "What do you three want?" They asked. "We want you to stop bulling Lux-chan." Tsuna said. "How about you and your friends go so we can teach her a lesson?" Gokudera growled and pulled out dynamite. They ran as fast as they could.

"What's going on here?" Hibari said. I was the first to talk. "A group of girls were telling me to go die again and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto protected me." Hibari looked from the three to me. "And those girls that were running caused this?" "Yes they did. They've actually been causing unnecessary crowding in the halls during break for a while." He growled. "I'll make sure they are punished." He turned away to get the girls.

The three turned to me. "Are you alright?" Tsuna asked me. I smiled and gave the three a hug. "Thank you, for protecting me." I said in a soft whisper. I could see Primo smiling and acting father like again. "It's alright; we did it because you're our friend." Yamamoto said. "I'm your friend?" I asked confused. They shook their heads 'yes'.

"You three are the first people that have wanted to be my friends in a long time." I smiled at them as we walked back to class. When the bell rang students ran for lunch. I sat there staring out of the window like usual.

"Lux-chan, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Tsuna asked. "I'd love to but I don't have a lunch." "My dad made all of us sushi to go around." Yamamoto said. "I guess I'll go then." Tsuna and Yamamoto dragged me to the roof.

We sat and Yamamoto started to take out the large lunch. "Dig in Lux-chan, its good." Yamamoto said. I took a bite and my eyes sparkled. "This is the best sushi I've ever eaten!" I yelled. They laughed then started to talk about these kidnappings of Namimori students.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know who is kidnapping the students?" I asked. "Nope, but they have a list of who to get." Gokudera said. "That's not good at all. You guys need to be careful." I said. They all looked at me. "You need to be safe too." Tsuna said. I nodded. "I have to go guys, thank you for the lunch Yamamoto." I walked off of the roof.

"I have a strong feeling that I know who the kidnappers are." I said quietly. I walked back to class and resumed the rest of the day. "Lux-chan, do you want to come over to my house after school?" Tsuna asked. "I'll stop by if I'm done some errands." I turned to walk out of school.

My phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello Lady Abandonato, we sensed that you needed to talk." The same man that trained me answered. "Wow, you guys just know everything. There have been series of kidnappings of Namimori students and I'm sure of who the kidnappers are." "Tell me their names and I'll look into them." "There are two guys that keep following me. One of their names is Ken and I'm not sure what the other guy's name is. They keep talking about a certain Mukuro-sama." I could tell that he was smirking.

"Mukuro is an illusionist that will take control of you if you're not too careful." "That's interesting, plus they told Mukuro about me so I'm expecting to get attacked any moment." "Interesting, call us if things get out of hand." He cut conversation with me.

I turned around and saw that the two were behind me. "Why hello mutt and glasses." I said in a smirk. "Demon girl, who was on the phone?" "I guess it's fair to call me that since I do call you mutt." "Don't avoid the question." Glasses said.

"Why would I trust kidnappers?" "Because we'll kill you and Mukuro-sama has been watching you for some time so I'd be careful." "He will control you." I laughed. "W-what's so funny?" Ken yelled.

"I'm not afraid of some petty illusionist." I said. "Why you!" Ken yelled and lunged at me. I used the black flame to teleport myself down the street. They blinked in surprise. "We need to watch out for the demon girl." Glasses said.

When I entered my house I took a shower and slept. The next morning there was a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Hibari at the door. "Well if it isn't Mr. head-prefect. What are you doing?" He entered my house and stared at me. "You know who is kidnapping the students, don't you?" Hibari said.

"Now why do you think I would know?" "I heard part of your conversation." "Well if you heard parts of the conversation go get him yourself." He growled at me and left to go find him. I sighed. "Reborn, he's going to have to be saved." "I know and that's why Tsuna and the others are going to go save him as well." Reborn said. I gave him a look.

"I can't read your mind Lux, what is it?" "How is it you can't read my mind but can read everyone else's and should I go after you guys as backup?" I asked. "Yes, you should go. Is the Vindice going to be there as well?" "They called me and said that they're going to be watching." Reborn nodded.

"Let's go to Tsuna's house for breakfast." Reborn said.

We got to Tsuna's house. I knocked on the door. "Are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?" The woman asked. "Yes, my name is Lux." Her eyes widened and she hugged me. "Did you enjoy that lunch that I made you? You're so adorable by the way." I smiled like an idiot. "That lunch made me cry tears of happiness." She smiled. "How about you stay for breakfast?" I nodded and went to wake Tsuna up.

"Tsuna-san, wake up before the kidnappers get you!" I yelled at him. He jumped. "NOOO! Lux-chan, what are you doing here?" He questioned. "I'm here to eat breakfast with you. Your mom asked me if I wanted to and I just love her cooking." He smiled. "Lux, Tsuna, come eat." I literally ran down and started eating.

"See, she barely eats so when she gets an opportunity to, she runs." Reborn said to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and walked down dressed. "So nice for you to join us sleepy head." I said playfully. He smiled and began to eat.

After we ate we walked to school. "Jyudaime, good morning!" Gokudera yelled then he saw me. "What are you doing here?" He said. "I'm here to walk with friends and good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. We got to school and everyone was freaking out. Hibari was not there.

"He's probably looking for the kidnappers." "WHAT?!" They yelled. "Think about the kind of person Hibari is. He loves Namimori more than anything and the kidnappers are taking students from his precious school." They gawked. "Let's just get to class." I trudged to class.

I stared at out the window hoping that I can keep up my act. I sighed and slept for the rest of school. "Lux-chan, wake up." I woke up to see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto staring at me. "Is school over already?" I asked tiredly. "Yes it is." Tsuna said. I got up and started to walk home with them.

"My house is this way, so I have to split." I said. I was walking home till I stopped. "Would you two stop following me? It's getting annoying and if you don't stop I'll put a curse on you." I said rather evily. Ken shrieked and ran away pulling Glasses saying "I don't wanna get cursed by demon girl!" I laughed a little and walked home

The next couple of days passed and I decided now was a good time to go save Tsuna and friends. I walked to Kokuyo Land to save their behinds before they get killed. I sighed and got my chains ready in my black jacket.

I heard fighting going on so I knocked the door in. There was a guy there with mismatched eyes with Hibari. "Perfect timing." I said. "AHH, IT'S THE DEMON GIRL!" Ken shrieked. "Oh no, you better leave or else I'll give you the worst curse there is." I said that rather darkly as I did last time. Ken screamed and took Glasses with him running. I laughed at his reaction.

"Who are you?" The man asked me. "I'm known as demon girl to the mutt and glasses." The mysterious man and Hibari stared at me. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" "I'm here to save your asses before he kills you." I said bluntly. "Kufufu, and you can defeat me?" He continued to laugh.

"I should be asking you, can you defeat me Rokudo Mukuro?" He tensed. "How do you know my name?" "Thank the two that ran out. They kept following me saying 'we have to tell Mukuro-sama about demon-girl'" I said impersonating their voices. Mukuro stared at me. "Herbivore, get out of here. I don't want you to get in the way." Hibari said.

I leaned against the wall and smirked. "Okay but once he practically kills you, he's mine." Hibari continued to fight with Mukuro. Mukuro had cherry blossoms surrounding the room. "Damn illusions." I said quietly. Hibari fell and couldn't fight anymore.

When the illusions were gone, he turned to me. "Let's see if you can survive my illusions." I smirked. "I'm pretty sure I can survive your illusions. They're easy to see through actually." His eye twitched. He ran towards me and attacked. I dodged his attack easily which made him mad. I noticed that Hibari wasn't there anymore.

"What is your name?" "Since I already know yours, my name is Lux Abandonato." He tensed. "Your name is very familiar." He 'surprised' me with an illusion of himself behind me. I easily teleported behind the real one and knocked him down with a push.

"T-that was an illusion, wasn't it?" "Sorry but I'm no illusionist." He stood up and walked towards me. "Well what are you then?" "I'm just a student of Namimori high school, an outcast, a victim of bulling, a nobody." "Why won't you tell me?" He attacked again.

"Well it's a big surprise that I had planned. But since you won't be here to see the surprise, I'll tell you." He laughed. "Kufufu what do you mean I won't be here for the surprise?" "That's a surprise as well." His patience was thinning. "I have a flame." "What flame?"

"That's a surprise that you may never find out, Rokudo Mukuro." He started to have many illusions coming at me, but I teleported behind the real Mukuro and pushed him down on the ground. "You can't defeat me Mukuro." He tried to get up but I used my moon flame on him.

"Illusion?" He asked. "I told you before, I don't do illusions." He growled. I turned the gravity back to normal and sat on the floor. "I will have your body and take control of it." I snickered. "A little kinky, aren't we?" I teased him. His eye twitched. "You're a handful. I'm reconsidering on taking your body over." "Well that's a good thing." I patted my hand down in front of me.

"Come sit." "You're going to kill me if I do." "No I won't, but I'll kill you if you won't sit. Now talk to me." He growled and sat in front of me like a good boy. I smiled at him.

"You're strange, demon girl." He said as he played with my hair. "I've been told that but at least you're not telling me to go die like some other people." "Kufufu, why would they say that to someone as beautiful as you?" "Because they are bitches. You should have kidnapped them and killed them." I said. He laughed.

"Tsuna is coming." I said suddenly. "I know and I want his body to destroy the mafia from the inside out." You laughed. "May I say kinky again?" He pulled on my hair. "Hey, do you want me to end your life now?" "Kufufu, of course not demon girl."

"Tsuna is here, I have to go. Don't tell them about me now or else you die." I disappeared from a warp hole and left to outside of the room just as Tsuna came in. I was watching from the door but I fell asleep for a little bit then woke up. I saw that Tsuna had metallic gloves on.

I watched everything calmly. Mukuro looked up to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, why don't you kill me?" Tsuna and Mukuro had a conversation of what Mukuro's friends are and his past.

The Vindice came in and had Mukuro, ken, and glasses in chains. "H-how?" Mukuro said. The Vindice heard it all from my phone. He turned to the door. "Demon girl." The Vindice started to walk out. I walked to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You should have thought through every possibility." I said. Some of the men were going to say something to me. I showed them my hand and they bowed to me. I used a warp hole to get me back home.

I took out my phone. "Very good job Lady Abandonato. If there is something else, don't hesitate to call us." He hung up. I fell to the floor unconscious.

The next morning I didn't go to school mainly because for my lack of energy. "Damn Vindice, they should have warned me of the major energy drain that I'd get." I cursed as I fell unconscious.

"Lux-san, are you home?" A certain voice said. I waddled to the door and saw Tsuna and Gokudera. "I'm here, I'm here."

"We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us." Tsuna said with an adorable smile. "I'm really sorry but I'm very tired." He looked disappointed but Gokudera blew up. "How can you be so tired when you probably just woke up?" I sighed and glared at him.

"I'm tired and I can't do anything about that." I slammed the door in their faces and trudged my way to the couch. "Seriously, why didn't anyone tell me about the ridiculous energy that I spend each time I use my flame." I curse and fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days were beautiful. I stayed home and wasn't bothered. But today I wanted to take a walk. I went upstairs and got changed. I had my chains turned into earrings so when I unleashed them, they would become the real size. I walked out in some random direction.

I heard a crash and ran towards the noise. I looked and saw Tsuna with a guy that fallen on him. "Jyudaime, are you alright?" I heard Gokudera say. The guy got off of Tsuna and directed his attention on the roof. I saw that Squalo was there. "Damn Varia." I said in a whisper.

I turned around to walk back till I heard a certain someone call me. "VOI!" I turned to see that Squalo had defeated them all. There was a man with blonde that tried to get him but failed. "Lux, perfect timing." Reborn said . Squalo looked at me and gawked.

I kept on walking till I felt someone following me. My feet moved from a steady walking pace to a run. The footsteps were loud. I used my teleportation to get me further ahead. I made my way to the forest and stopped. I turned around and saw Squalo panting. "VOI, how did you go so fast?!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"VOI, what are you doing here?" He yelled at me. "Uh, I was on a walk after I woke up and had nothing to do." He stomped his foot on the ground. "That's not what I meant!" "Then what did you mean?" He threw his hands in the air and gave up.

He glared at me as I glared back at him. "You've got a good stare for a kid." He said. I snickered at him. "And you have a good yell." "VOI!"

"Trash, what are you doing? Give me those rings!" I heard a very familiar voice. I saw that the whole Varia was there looking at me and Squalo. Xanxus's stare was kept on me. "You have the other half of the Vongola rings, don't you?"

Squalo stared at me. "That's none of your business!" I heard Levi yell. I gave him a glare making him shrink down to nothing. "Answer my question." I said calmly. "Yes, they are." Xanxus told me. Everyone seemed quite shocked that he would tell. "Why did you tell that piece of sh-?" Levi started but was cut off.

"Ushishishi, you shouldn't talk to the peasant like that. Or else you'll be crushed." Bel told him. "She can't do shit!" Levi yelled. "So about those rings…" I started. "VOI, you're not getting them!" I stepped closer to Squalo. "And why not, Squalo Superbi?" I questioned.

"How about you fight her for them Squalo." The flying baby replied. I looked at it, my eyes turned wide. "V-viper?" I said quietly. "VOI, Mammon, how does she know you?" Squalo yelled again.

"Muu, I knew her as a child. It was before I was turned into a baby." Mammon said. I turned my attention back to Squalo. "How about you fight me now. I'm getting tired from hearing you scream." He turned around and gave the rings to Xanxus to hold on to.

Squalo got into a fighting position and ran at me. I easily dodged his attacks. He sliced me a couple times leaving small scratches. When my mind wasn't focused, he ran and aimed for the heart. "Forgive me Nono." I used my black flame to get away.

I sighed, grateful that I didn't just die there. "VOI, how the hell did you do that?" "It's a secret." I ran up to him and punched him in the face, sending him across the ground. He was surprised. Soon the whole Varia was joining the fight.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I yelled. "Nothing is fair in the mafia, dear." A flamboyant man said. "Trust me; I know how unfair things can be. You don't need to tell me twice." I said a little hurt. The man ran to me and punched my arm, breaking it.

I had no chose but to unleash my chains at them. "V-vindice?" They questioned. I attacked them, piercing Levi in the arm. They kept gaining up on me so I used my moon flame to make the gravity heavy. They all slammed down on the ground.

I was starting to get tired. The bandage on my arm unwrapped itself. Everyone looked at the bandage on the ground. I pulled my phone and called the Vindice to come. All of a sudden a black flame engulfed my hand and arm.

"This isn't good." I said then smirked at them. "Aren't you going to attack?" Levi asked. I laughed as if going insane. My eyes darkened. I didn't answer the question. As I took a step forward, the ground crushed down and the gravity got too dense for the Varia to move. My laughter began to go out of control.

The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in chains. "Lady Abandonato!" The gravity went back to normal. They wrapped up my arm and hand again but this time sealed it with the flame. My eyes returned to their normal amber color. "I lost it…didn't I?" "Yes you did but you just need to learn how to control the night." The man helped me up. We looked to the Varia.

"I have nothing to say to you Varia scum." I said and teleported with the Vindice. "Ugh, my arm is broken. How am I going to train?" I frowned as I looked at my surroundings. "Where am I?" "You're at Vindice headquarters. Welcome, Lady Abandonato." I nodded and followed the guy.

"Let's get your wounds fixed up." I sat on the table and watched as multiple people were taking care of me. After the really quick fix up, they sent me to the office.

I walked in to see a baby that was covered in bandages. "Ah, it's so nice to finally meet you guardian of the moon and night." The baby said. "It's nice to meet you as well. You must be Bermuda, I suppose?" He nodded. "That is right dear. Tell me how your controlling of the flame is?"

"Not too good. I almost lost it when the bandage came off." He analyzed me. "You just need more training. I'll give you some tips." He floated to me and lay in my arms. "Let's go take a tour of the place." I got up and started to walk.

"Our flame is very rare. It has many abilities that can extend to no end. How have you used the flame so far?" "I've teleported myself and objects, used warp holes." "You still can still use more training." "I know, but only the Vindice and you know my flame." I walked past many people in tube like containers.

"I'll explain another thing that you can do. You can have the flame wrap around your body that will enhance your physical attributes such as speed and strength." I kept walking around everywhere. "That's interesting, but I think I might use that quite a bit." He chuckled.

"But beware, using too much of the flame will cause you to pass out or go in a stage of where you cannot stop." I paused a little. "No wonder why I'm always so tired just from using teleportation a couple of times in a day." He laughed along with fellow Vindice members that were around.

"You just have to train more." I stopped and saw Mukuro in a tube. "Ah, Mukuro Rokudo, I thank you for giving us the notice about him." "No problem. He didn't seem too bad of a guy but still…" I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"I think it's about time for you to go back home, Lux." Bermuda flew out of my arms and looked at me. "I wish you luck for your battle. I'll be watching very closely. The moon they have in the Varia is strong but you just have to surprise them with your little tricks." He paused a little.

"Try to combine the moon and night, use the night to become your weapon, infuse moon into the chains. But win this battle for me. I'm not too fond of the Varia myself." I giggled a little. "Thank you, Bermuda for everything." I smiled at him and used a warp hole back home.

Everything was quiet and peaceful at my house. I went outside and saw that it was sunny outside. "How long have I been gone?" Thus, I began to go for another walk hoping that it would be peaceful. "Ah, Lux-chan?!" I turned around and saw Tsuna.

"There goes my peaceful walk." Tsuna was about till he saw my arm and all of the bandages. "You're hurt! How did this happen?" He looked up at me. "It's nothing at all, Tsuna. Don't worry about it. So how was your day?" He looked worried. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. We all have really bad days."

We walked back to Tsuna's house. "I hope you don't mind too much noise." He opened the door and it was as if hell had been sent loose. I walked in and took off my shoes. "Ah, Tsu-kun you're home and you've brought a friend over." Nana said.

She came over to me and attacked me with hugs. "Y-you don't have to hug me all the time I come." I said. "Nonsense, I feel like it's my duty to act like your mother ever since your parents passed." Her voice was soft and calm. I smiled at her sweetly.

Tsuna and I went to his room to hang out but there was that blonde again. "Ah, you can sit wherever you want. Do you want anything to drink?" "I'll have some green tea with snacks." My stomach grumbled. He laughed a little and went down.

"What happened to you, Lux?" Reborn asked. "Oh, I got attacked by the Varia and got a broken bone and knife wounds." The blonde started gawking. "Dino, you haven't remembered her yet?" Reborn said. Dino took a good look at me and dove for me. "You're!" He pointed at me. Before he could say anything else, Tsuna walked in.

"Here you go. Mom made me give you a plate of food instead." I looked at the food with a sparkle in my eye. "I seriously love you mom Tsuna." I said seriously then began to eat. "So who's your friend?" Dino asked.

"Her name is Lux Abandonato. She a friend from school." He looked to me. "I'm Dino, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you as well, Dino." I laughed in my head.

We talked for a while but it had soon gotten dark. "Oh great, it got dark. I have to leave Tsuna." I told him. "Well, alright but you can stay here instead of walking out in the dark." Tsuna said with a slight blush.

'Tsuna, you have no idea how much I want to say yes' I thought in my head. "I'd rather not be a burden, plus I have a pet at home that needs my motherly love." Tsuna nodded and walked me down with Dino. Nana stopped me. "I made you dinner and lunches for school." She gave me a huge bag full of cooked food. My mouth was already salivating.

"Thank you so much." I attacked her with a hug. She could only smile. I walked down the street. As I turned the corner, I teleported my way home. I opened the bag and began to eat the food. I ate half of what was in there and made my way to the couch. I didn't bother going to my bed.

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

Tsuna stared at the street. "Tsuna, she's gone. There's no sense of being out here." Reborn told Tsuna. Tsuna looked down to Reborn and nodded. "I hope Lux is alright." Nana said. "Why do you say that, mom?"

"She has the look of a lost child that has nowhere to go. I'm glad she likes my cooking, though." She went off to make dinner. "A lost child?" Tsuna said out loud. "Dame-Tsuna, you wouldn't understand." Reborn said. His face was darkened. "Tsuna, even I saw it in her eyes. It's as if she's hiding something to keep the people she loves safe. It's probably because she has lost the ones she loved because of it." Dino said quietly.

Tsuna looked down. "I want to help her but she barely talks and excludes herself from everyone." Tsuna said. "Why don't you ask her why she does that?" Reborn suggested. "I can't do that. She can be really scary."

"The Lux we saw wasn't scary at all. The one we saw was kind and open. Her being scary is her defense mechanism against things she doesn't like." Reborn said frustrated at Tsuna. He glared up at him. "Think about what I said. She's truly alone in this world, Tsuna." He walked out with Dino behind him, letting Tsuna think.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open. I felt as if I was stuck to the couch. "Well I know who's not going to school today." I said to no one in particular. "I can't let them get hurt. If I lose control of my powers, I'll kill Tsuna and the others." My body sat up. "I can't let that happen again. I won't lose anyone precious to me again." I said as I set my resolve.

My shaking body got up and walked to the kitchen where I enjoyed Nana's cooking. "The air is quite dense. Something is going to happen." I mumbled to myself.

I spent the day re-wrapping my wounds. My body was still weak, yet I walked outside for a walk. I saw Tsuna and the others all grouped up. I walked over cautiously. Having the night flames has its advantages since I can blend easily within shadows.

The Varia made their appearance. I walked away in disgust. "I really hate the Varia. I want to kill them but they'll be useful in the future." I went to the park to swing. "I wonder what I can really do with my flame." I said out loud.

"Then I suppose we go test that out, kora." I looked to see Colonnello smirking at me. "I'd like that." There was a pause. "Let's go to an open area, kora." I had no emotion on my face. I just followed him.

"Reborn sent you, didn't he?" I said. "How did you know, kora?" I glared at him. "It's something that Reborn would do." I simply stated. He laughed and turned around to face me. "We'll just fight with no holding back, kora." He simply stated. He started to shoot at me. I un-leased my chains and aimed for his head.

"You'll have to do better, kora." He began to shot at me with an automatic. I simply stood there having the moon flames deflect the bullets. The chains wrapped around my arm. The night flames were fused together with the chains. I ran towards him and punched the ground with my broken arm. I yelped in pain but concentrated my power into the punches.

He jumped back only to crash the earth, till he jumped back up. "I have an anti-gravity shield so your flames won't affect me, kora!" I glared at him only to have my anger increase. The gravity around him got to a point where the ground collapsed in. He jumped back panting. The fighting lasted for a while.

He had me use so much flame that I had collapsed. He shot me in the shoulder and stomach. There was blood running out of my body. "Shit, we need to get her to a hospital, kora!" Colonnello yelled. "This isn't anything." I got up and started to lose control. I lost consciousness from a shot in my back.

Everything was dark until I opened my eyes and saw white. "You're finally awake, kora." I looked to my side and saw Colonnello smiling. I said nothing to him. "Did I lose control?" I asked. "Almost, but if it wasn't for Reborn you would've." He explained to me what happened to me after that.

I heard a knock at the door just as I fell to a very deep sleep. "Come in." Colonnello said. All of a sudden I heard footsteps running towards me. Tsuna and the rest were in tears. "Lux-chan, are you alright?!" Tsuna yelled. "She's sleeping, Tsuna." Nana came to me and sat a huge lunch on the table. "This will make her feel a lot better." She left. Kyoko and Haru set down come cakes. They had left shortly after. "What happened to her?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not so sure but whatever happened must have been really bad." Tsuna said softly. "She always gets hurt badly and tells everyone that she's fine." Tsuna continued. "She lies to us and it hurts. Reborn told me that she barely eats and food is a luxury. She's always so alone." Tsuna took a hold of the blanket and started to cry.

"Jyudaime, you shouldn't bother worrying about her." Gokudera said. "Gokudera, how can you say that?!" Tsuna yelled at him. "Dame-Tsuna, she's sleeping." Reborn said. Everyone quieted down. "She seems innocently peaceful while sleeping." Yamamoto said quietly.

I stirred in my sleep a little. Reborn got out a music box and started to wind it. "Reborn, what is that for?" Tsuna asked. Reborn put the music box next to my head. "The melody used to calm down children after something bad had happened to them." Reborn explained.

I smiled a little making everyone in the room smile as well. "I think you should go, I have errands to run." Tsuna and the others were going to say something but Reborn put his gun up. After they left, he turned to Colonnello.

"You didn't have to push her to the point of her losing control." Reborn sternly told Colonnello. "I'm sorry but I was going to die if I didn't shoot her. She doesn't really need training, Reborn." Reborn nodded. "But she needs to have enough energy to use the flame continuously without passing out or losing control of her mind." Colonnello stayed silent knowing that Reborn was right.

A few days passed when I was discharged from the hospital. I was walking to class before I was stopped by Reborn. "Let's train while everyone is in school." "Where are we going?" "The roof." I knew that this was going to turn out horribly but I still went to the roof. Hibari and Dino were fighting each other. "You're going to make me fight Hibari, aren't you?" Reborn just smiled.

After a long time of watching the two of them fight, Dino gave up. That's when they noticed us. "Lux-chan what are you doing here?" Dino asked me. "I'm going to train but I'm pretty sure I need to be hit a couple of times on the head to regain my memories." I replied nonchalantly. "Fight me." Hibari said. "I was planning on it." I released my chains and wrapped it around my arm. Dino stepped back far away with Reborn.

Hibari ran to me with unbelievable speed in which he attacked. I dodged and attacked. The wrapped around the tonfa and threw it aside. Hibari quickly recovered and attacked. Our fight seemed like it went on for hours. "Should we stop them?" Dino asked. "No. Besides, Hibari has wanted to fight Lux." Dino just watched you intensely. Something distracted me that Hibari smashed his tonfa in my head.

My body rolled towards the edge of the building. Something clicked in my head when he hit me. Reborn smirked noticing my aura. "What happened to you being strong?" Hibari questioned. "Don't underestimate her, Hibari. She's just getting started." Reborn commented. Hibari looked back to me and dodged my flame. "Black…flame?"

"Can you control the flame?" Reborn asked. Slowly I nodded and got back standing. After a couple of minutes of silence, my body flew towards Hibari as if my body was on automatic. The flame wrapped itself onto my hand. I struck to kill him but he dodged. Yet, I still managed to burn his jacket. He returned with a counter attack but it was all futile. I went to attack but I stopped myself.

"W-why did she just stop?" Dino questioned. "If she would have attacked, she would have killed him. I wouldn't expect anything less of my student." Reborn commented. I looked to Reborn and walked off of the roof. When I exited, Hibari collapsed from exhaustion.

When I got home, I sensed the Varia inside. I walked inside to be welcomed with a bottle gunning for my head. "What do you want?" I said while dodging the bottle. Xanxus said nothing. Squalo, on the other hand, started to yell at me. "VOI! Don't talk to the boss like that!" "Let her be, trash." Squalo gawked at Xanxus's words. "Answer my question: what are you doing in my house?" I questioned and took a seat directly across from him.

"Questions and answers."

"Ask whatever you want." He poured a drink for me to indulge on. The rest of the Varia was in total shock that their boss would show hospitality. Mammon came and sat on my lap as Xanxus started to speak. "Are you the brat's guardian?" "Hmm, why does it matter?" I asked as I took a sip of the delicious drink. "I want you as my guardian." Everyone in the room was really surprised.

"VOI! We can't have someone like her on the Varia! She's just a woman!" "Shut up trash. You don't know her like I do." "Boss, you can't trust her!" Levi said. "If you all know what's good for you, shut the hell up scum." Xanxus growled. "Now, friend, do you accept?" I smirked and replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept. I am the brat's guardian and nothing will change that." Xanxus closed his eyes and thought for a bit. "Fine, but you're welcomed to come to the Varia whenever you please." "VOI!" "WHAT?!" Everyone seemed to scream. "Would everyone stop screaming?" "Muu, they don't shut up. It's no use Lux." Mammon told me.

"Let's go trash." Xanxus said. They all stopped their arguing and left. Xanxus stopped at the door and turned to look at me. He put his hand on top of my head like an older brother would do to his little sister. "Don't disappoint at the battles." "I wouldn't dream of disappointing my somewhat big brother." He growled and left with the others.

"I never knew that Xanxus was your somewhat big brother." Reborn said. "I've known him since Grandpa took me in. He sort of grew onto me since we were alike." Reborn just nodded. "The battles commence in a week. Make sure you're prepared." Reborn told me. "I'll be ready. Just make sure everyone else is ready." Reborn left.

I walked to Tsuna's house a little later for dinner. "Ah Lux-chan how are you?" Mama asked me. "I'm doing good mama. Is Tsuna in his room?" She nodded. I walked quietly upstairs and knocked on Tsuna's door. When I walked in, Tsuna was obviously freaked out over the Varia. "L-Lux-chan what are you doing here?" "I came to have dinner with you and I can sense that you're tense over something." He froze on the inside.

"Why don't you tell me what's bother you?" I asked, wanting to help. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." He said. He wanted to protect me from being involved in the mafia. How cute is that? "Lux-nee chan come play with Lambo!" Lambo yelled. "Go downstairs and wait for me okay?" He smiled and ran downstairs. "Tsuna, you do know that if anything is bothering you that you can tell me, right?" "…But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're always getting hurt badly and you'll tell everyone that you're fine. You lie to everyone and it hurts…My mom even said that you have the look of a lost child. Just tell me why you won't tell any of us what you're thinking or if you're hurt?" Tsuna was in tears as he looked up at me. I never knew that he felt like this. "T-Tsuna...is that what you feel?" He nodded.

I covered my eyes with both of my hands and started to cry. "I-I'm sorry. I never knew that you felt like that. I thought that being how I am would protect the people around me. All this time of me trying to act strong, I was just harming others instead." I collapsed to my knees as tears started to flow onto the floor. "Lux-chan…"

After cleaning up the both of us went downstairs and Tsuna ended up playing with Lambo while I helped Mama with dinner. We all gathered around the table and started to eat. It was total chaos but it was worth it. Fuuta kept staring at me. I nodded towards him letting him know that it was alright to rank me. "Lux-nee is number one in strong females." Tsuna whipped his head toward Fuuta as he continued.

"She's also number one in prettiest fighters. Her love interests include Hibari Kyoya, Xanxus, Dino, and Mukuro Rokudo." Tsuna's mouth literally dropped at this. "How interesting…" I said. After dinner I left and headed home.

Reborn turned to Tsuna and smiled. "Good job, Tsuna." "Eh?! Good job for what?!" "For breaking her of course." Tsuna was outright dumbfounded. "B-but isn't that bad?" "Not for Lux. When she was a child, she was stone cold. Colder than Hibari and Xanxus combined." Tsuna shivered at the thought. "But what about Fuuta's ranking about her being a good fighter?" Reborn smirked. "In time, you will know why she's known as number 1 in strongest female. For now, imagine her almost as strong as me…" Tsuna's mouth dropped as the thought crossed his mind,

The next day, I took a morning walk but was ambushed by the mutt and glasses. But this time, there was a girl with them.

"You're who Mukuro-sama told me to come to…"


	8. Chapter 8

I just stared at her. She was adorable. "You're Lux, right?" She questioned. "Oh, yes I am. Who are you?" "I'm Chrome. Mukuro-sama was right when he said that you were pretty." She smiled making me blush. "Chikusa, demon girl is blushing!" Ken yelled. Chrome looked back at him. "Why are you calling Lux-sama demon girl?" Ken was taken aback. "It's alright Chrome." I reassured her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, Mukuro-sama wanted me to give you a message." Chikusa said. "He wanted you to protect Chrome and to not disappoint at the battles." I nodded. "I'll take good care of Chrome. She's like a younger sister. Oh, and don't worry about the battles." Soon after, we parted our ways and left.

I went to Tsuna's but he wasn't here. Nana told me that he was training for the sumo competition. Even though I was ready for the ring battles, everyone else had to train. I was pretty bored for the next couple of days.

Reborn was in my kitchen making a drink. "Good morning, Lux. Have you been bored these past couple of days?" "Very bored but I think that you're going to change that." Reborn smirked. "The Varia is here and unfortunately, the battles start tonight." "Thank you for giving me such a long notice to get ready. Is everyone ready?" "You don't have to worry about them. They've grown a lot. See you at the battles." Reborn left.

When night hit, I put on my black cloak that I found. It had a white X at the right corner. I skipped down to school and waited for everyone to show up. From the boxing arena I saw, it was going to be the sun battle tonight. Tsuna and the others ran at school. "W-who's that?!" "I'll take care of him, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled. "Gokudera, take a closer look at him." Reborn said. They saw my side and Gokudera was the first one to gasp.

"What is it Gokudera?" Tsuna asked. "It's that damn woman!" "Who?" I turned and smiled. "Lux-chan?! What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous and you'll die!" Tsuna yelled at me as he ran to me. "Tsuna-san, what kind of guardian would I be if I was too weak to go against the Varia?" Everyone stopped and looked at me. "You're just some weak woman. What do you think you could do?" Gokudera threatened.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Lux-sama." The Cervello bowed. "Stand and do your job." "Yes Lux-sama." Tsuna looked to me surprised. "They addressed you as 'sama' like Xanxus was." Tsuna said rather confused. "I'm higher in the mafia than you would expect." I said. "How high are you?" "Let's just say I have a few titles that make a lot of people run." Their mouths dropped.

Ryohei soon jumped into the ring with Luss. As the battle began, I watched as Ryohei kept getting hurt since the bright lights blinded him. Reborn handed me a pair of glasses. Ryohei used the salt from his sweat to break the lights above. He opened his eyes and began to fight.

But Luss didn't let him up for too long. Kyoko came running and saw her brother on the ground. "You said that you wouldn't fight anymore!" She yelled at him. "His power is at 100%." Colonnello said. When Ryohei got up, he delivered the finishing blow, breaking the metal knee and making him invalid to battle anymore. Yet, Luss was very persistent. And knowing how the Varia is, Luss was shot down.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked. "Kill the weak." Reborn said. "This is one reason as to why the Varia is as strong as it is." "Hey! Hang in there!" Ryohei said. The Cervello intervened and deemed that Luss was unable to continue fighting. "The next ring battle is lightening." They vanished as the arena broke. Kyoko ran and asked what Ryohei was really doing. Fortunately, Yamamoto and Gokudera said that it was a sumo contest and that it was a hybrid type of sumo. Kyoko bought it and went home with Hana and Ryohei.

I went home soon after and slept. The next day at school, I was meditating through class. Even though the teacher would get pissed off, I still meditated and stored power for my match.

We met at the roof where the lightening battle would be. I had the cloak on as everyone had umbrellas. I didn't want to risk getting electrocuted by Levi or from the conditions. Lambo walked started to walk out to the field till Tsuna stopped him. But Lambo being Lambo he didn't take heed for the warning. Instead, he walked on the field and asked the Cervello how the playground worked.

When the battle started, Levi attacked Lambo with his Levi Volta. Everyone was worried except for me. I knew that Lambo could take large amounts of electricity. Lambo started to cry startling everyone since they all thought that he was dead. He pulled out the bazooka and jumped inside. The bazooka went off and there was an older Lambo eating pot stickers. "I-I'm sorry Lambo. You're younger self couldn't handle it." Tsuna said. "It's not your fault." He stood up and put his attention towards Levi.

Lambo put the horns on and called lightening down bypassing the poles. "He can do this because of his physiology." Reborn said. Levi attacked Lambo again. I knew that even Lambo ten years older than how he was couldn't withstand that much electricity. Lambo fell after but Lambo jumped into the bazooka again. This time, a Lambo 25 year old stood.

"It's been a long time since I was summoned by the 10-year bazooka." Lambo commented. "I-is that really the stupid cow?" Gokudera asked. "Of course he is." I replied. "Lambo seems really dependable." Tsuna said. Lambo turned around and smiled at us. "Meeting you again…It's been such a long time." He said. Tsuna and Gokudera were confused. "I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental. That brutish looking-one is glaring at me." Lambo turned back to Levi.

"It doesn't matter who you are, I will kill you." Levi said. "It seemed like the old me struggled with you. But that won't happen with me." Levi did his Levi Volta move on Lambo. Tsuna started to panic. The umbrellas opened up and started to charge. Lambo's composure was calm. He knew what he was doing. Then, the electricity shocked him. Levi turned around stating, 'he's dead'.

When the lightning cleared, Lambo was still standing. His hand charged with electricity. "Elettrico reverse!" Lambo punched the ground. "Electricity is like a little kitten to me. I've created the perfect elettrico cuoio." Lambo commented. "He really is a lightning rod." Reborn said.

"He's better than I expected." Everyone turned and was surprised to see Iemitsu. "I gambled on his potential to bloom as a great guardian." He continued.

I continued to watch the battle, ignoring all of the talking. Lambo noticed the horns on the ground and picked them up. Levi ran and attacked him but Lambo dodged the attacks. The horns in his hands had a shell that broke. Lambo took the horns off and put the ones in his hands on. "They feel much better than my spare horns. Now I can use my full power."

The lightning came down onto Lambo with a flash of red. Lambo got down into his fighting pose and ran towards Levi. Mammon mentioned that there was one fatal weakness and that it was that you had to be hit by the horns. Yet, Lambo was much stronger than everyone anticipated. He stretched the attack surprising Levi. Levi had to defend himself using his sword like weapons. For a while, it seemed like Lambo was winning, till the old Lambo came back and electrocuted himself using his electricity.

Levi got up and walked towards Lambo. "As I thought, you are not worthy of being the lightning guardian." Levi said. He picked Lambo up by the head. "Die and disappear!" Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto ran towards the field till Reborn told them not to. They would be disqualified. I wanted to go in but I had two rings that I was risking; not just one like everyone else has.

Lambo was dropped to the ground. Levi took his weapon out and was going to attack Lambo. It was killing me on the inside to look. But before I lost it and went into the field, Tsuna destroyed the field. Reborn and I smirked till we all heard Xanxus tell Tsuna to shut up. Xanxus attacked Tsuna with his flame, sending him flying a couple of feet. The Cervello tried to intervene but Xanxus attacked her. My hands trembled as they formed into fists.

I couldn't hear anything anymore. My anger was at an all-time high. All I wanted to do was beat Xanxus to a bloody pulp. Hearing Xanxus with his speech was infuriating. Reborn noticed this and knew that this was bad. I looked straight at Xanxus. My eyes were full of hatred and disgust. I left for home. "Lux-chan, where are you going?" Tsuna asked me. "Leave her alone, Tsuna. After what Xanxus said, she's feeling betrayed and hurt. But mostly she angry about what he did about the ninth." Reborn said.

"Eh? Why would she feel like that and how does she know the ninth?" Tsuna asked. "Focus on Lambo now." Reborn said changing the subject.

On the way home, I punched several large holes in the concrete walls. When I went inside my house, I drank tea and went to bed. "Why would he do something like that? If I get a chance, I'm going to kill him." I said as I drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, I didn't do anything. I just stayed in bed staring at the celling. After getting the strength to move, I went for a walk to clear my head. Unfortunately, it didn't work because I ran into someone. "VOI, watch where you're walking!" I looked up and saw Squalo. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "I'm trying to clear my head." I simply said. "Why aren't you training instead?" "I don't need to train idiot."

"VOI, don't call me an idiot!" "I can call you whatever I want to." He growled. "So you think you can win against our moon guardian?" He asked. "Do you think you can win against me?" "Stop being a smartass. Our moon guardian is the strongest moon users in Italy." I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Well he hasn't seen what I can do." "Don't get cocky. We all fought against you and your weak."

"I made a promise with the ninth to not use my full power till I learn to control it. I used to have full control when I was a child and sill living with grandpa." "So you don't have control?" "I didn't till I got hit in the head pretty hard." His eye slightly twitched.

"Why are you out and about? Did your trash of a boss send you out?" Squalo's mouth dropped to the ground. "W-what did you just call our boss?" "I called him trash." He suddenly took a hold of my hands and held them behind my back. "Oh great, you're going to bring me to him." I said with full sarcastic excitement. "You bet your ass. And when I tell him what you called him, he'll kill you." I only sighed and started to walk as Squalo pushed me.

He pushed me into a room where it was noisy. "VOI, shut up!" Squalo yelled. They stopped and noticed me. "Why do you have the peasant woman?" Bel asked. "She's going to pay for what she called boss." "What did she call him?!" Levi asked. "I called him trash. In fact all of you are trash as well. But Xanxus is probably lower than any scum and trash I know." They remained quiet out of fear as Xanxus walked in.

"Scum, why did you bring her here?" Xanxus asked. "I called you scum." The Varia couldn't believe that I called him scum. "That's all you called me? From the look you gave me yesterday, it looked as if you were going to kill me." Xanxus replied. "I'm actually glad Squalo is holding my hands right now or else they'd be around your neck strangling you till every last bit of oxygen has left your body." "Trash, tie her up."

Levi was the first to move for the rope. "I'm not letting you touch me." I told Levi. Squalo took the rope and tied me up. "You might want the chains as well. I can easily break out of rope." I said. Squalo got chains and tied those around me. Xanxus looked down at me and smirked. "You look much better."

"And you still look like an ass." "Hey, don't talk to boss like that!" Levi yelled. "Stay out of it trash." Both Xanxus and I said at the same time. "VOI, what's with her anyway and why is she allowed to call you trash?" Squalo asked. Xanxus and I were in a middle of a heated staring contest.

Xanxus took a hold of the chain and dragged me to his bedroom. He shut the door and turned to look at me. "Get out of the rope and chains." I nodded as the rope and chains dropped at my feet. There was an awkward silence between us. "Are you sure that you won't join me?" "I'm sure as I could be. After what I saw and heard, I'm not sure what to think of you anymore." He sighed and took a drink or his whiskey. "I should say the same thing."

"You always used to say that you wanted to be my right hand woman when I was boss of the Vongola. Now you refuse to join me." "I-I was a child. Plus, you were the only one that I had to talk to, someone to look up to." I said embarrassed. There was nothing spoken after. I stayed in the room for a couple of hours lying on the bed. "They're wondering what's happening." "They probably I either killed you or fucked you." "Well please let them know that you didn't fuck me so they don't think I'm a slut." He opened the door slightly making everyone fall inside.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them. "W-what did you do to the boss?!" "I did nothing to him moron." I told Levi. "He'd usually kill you or fuck you!" "Well he didn't do anything to me and I didn't do anything to him." "Then why are you lying on the bed?" "I got tired and lied down and can't you see that my clothes are still intact and it doesn't smell like sex in here." I looked to Xanxus who had a poker face.

"Do they even know about us, Xanxus?" He shook his head no. "Squalo, don't you remember me?" He looked right in my eye. "You don't look familiar." "How does being Xanxus's right hand women sound to you?" He gasped. "VOI! Is it really you?!" I shook my head. "How do you know her Squalo?" Bel asked. "We used to have to babysit her ass when she was a kid!" "I'd call it more like you guys spending time with me."

"No we didn't!" Squalo yelled. "Yes it was." Xanxus said. "VOI, why are you siding with her?!"

"I was raised by Nono."

"Making her my sister."


End file.
